·Sħσųłd'vє Şαιd Иσ·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: .::"Deberías haberle dicho que no, Trent"::..::·Centric TxG· con leve GxG y DxC::..:·Reescrito·:


**Disclaimer: TDI **no** me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah... Ah! Y el título de la canción es porque esto antes era un SongFic... Whatever, le pertenece a Taylor Switf**

**_Holass!_ ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Prefieren verme muerta o subiendo varias cosas? No respondan mejor x)**

**Este fic ya lo había subido antes, pero era un SongFic, por ende, rompía reglas y como me hice BetaReader estoy corrigiendo mis cosas, además de que a este le faltó narración y demás.**

**Aclaración: Gwen narra... y No hay Rated T! Pueden leer con tranquilidad kids x)**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

_

* * *

_______

**Should'Ve Said No**

Salgo como siempre de mi casa para ir a estudiar arte, ¿cómo siempre? No,la diferencia esta vez es que ahora estoy sola y ya no me esperaras y acompañaras a la academia. Ya nada es como antes, y sólo por ella... ¿Para qué demonios le dijiste que sí? Sé que estábamos a punto de terminar, pero nunca lo hacíamos del todo...Claro, hasta que tu le dijiste que si y acabaste con todo lo que habíamos mantenido.

Aún no me acostumbro a estar sola, bueno, aún tengo a mi madre y además mi hermano me apoyo durante la ruptura y todos esos melodramas. Duncan y Geoff (raro porque con él nunca había hablado mucho) también me ayudaron a superarlo...Y ahora yo les devuelvo el favor a ambos... Hace poco Duncan rompió con Courtney y aunque no lo demuestre y se haga el "chico fuerte" yo sé que está muy dolido por dentro... Ya le conté eso a Courtney y ella accedió a perdonarle porque también lo extrañaba (no, no me lo dijo, pero mi intuición femenina me dice que fue por eso) y algo similar pasó con Geoff, Bridgette se tuvo que ir con madre a Australia para resolver unos problemas que tenían con su padre (el cual vive ahí). Muy a mi pesar acepté ir a las fiestas con él en el lugar de Bridge.

—¡Gwen! —Escuchó que alguien me llama desde lejos, sacándome de mis pensamientos y aunque odie admitirlo esa voz me causa algo extraño, algo como un vuelco en el esstómago o ¿mariposas? Dejemos lo primero que lo otro suena muy cursi. Claro, lo admito interiormente, pero ni loca se lo diría en voz alta.

— ...Hola, Trent—Respondí fingiendo una sonrisa, e intentando lucir despreocupada. ¿No es genial encontrarte a tu ex en una mañana que parecía ser buena? Se los contesto. No. — ¿Que tal todo con Lindsay?— Sí, él está con esa chica… Recuerdo como pasó todo, fue simple e idiota, pero nos sirvió para alejarnos y bueno, ¿para ser lo que somos ahora? Esperen… ¿Qué se supone que somos ahora? ¿Deberíamos ser algo?

—Ha estado todo de maravilla— Responde con una sonrisa radiante… Por un instante recordé al viejo Trent de Wawanakwa, ahí, tocando su guitarra… Pareciendo un cliché…— , ¿Sabes...? ¡Linds está embarazada! ¡Voy a ser padre! —Gritó sonriendo de emoción. Oh demonios, ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar ahora?

—¿Lindsay está embarazada de ti? —Pregunte incrédula, es decir, hace 3 meses que está saliendo con ella desde esa fiesta en donde pasó todo, y en dónde él le dijo que si era Tyler para probar que yo hiciera algo… desde allí están juntos.

—Sí, ¿sorprendida? —Preguntó divertido y feliz.

—Wow, eso…— Busco las palabras adecuadas, pero no encuentro ninguna realmente —No me lo esperaba...— Le digo— Es que es algo pronto...—Intente sonreírle pero no pude, me siento mal al verlo… ¿Se supone que eso está mal?

—¿Y tú que cuentas? ¿Con quién estás saliendo? –Sonrió sinceramente, pero ahora (si me lo preguntan) el ambiente es demasiado incómodo... Al menos para mí.

—Yo... Yo salgo con... ¡Salgo con Geoff! — ¿Le dije que salía con Geoff? ¿Con Geoff? Demonios, sólo fui a un baile con él y ya dije que es mi novio… Lo único "salvable" de ello es que el rubio es demasiado mujeriego, Trent no lo ve mucho, pero seguramente creerá mi mentira, ¡Sí! ¡Trent hizo una mueca de desagrado! ¿Acaso será una señal de… algo? No, Gwen, céntrate, él será el padre del hijo de Lindsay.

—Gwen...— Me llamó con una mueca similar a la de alguien que está arrepentido, o sabe que cometió un error demasiado grave —Sé que ya no hablamos tan seguido como antes pero sólo quería que… lo siento...

¿Lo siente? ¿Ahora me lo dice?

—¿Lo sientes? –Pregunte en voz alta, sorprendida y sinceramente molesta —¿¡Vas a tener un hijo con Lindsay y ahora me dices que lo sientes! —Le recrimine entre molesta y ¿burlona? Oh vamos, tendrá un hijo con la marioneta rubia de Total Drama. Si me lo hubiesen dicho hace cuatro años me hubiese reído (lo sé, eso es demasiado raro viniendo de mí) y jamás lo hubiese creído.

—Sólo le di una oportunidad...—Se excusó con la cabeza gacha. Lo conozco demasiado bien para saber que intenta alivianar la culpa o salirse de una situación incómoda.

—Era en un momento de debilidad... Y le dijiste que si... —Le dije dándome vuelta para irme, ya no estoy de humor para hablarle, además tengo que ir para mis clases.

—¿Te molesta que este con Lindsay? —Preguntó inocentemente, aunque yo ya no me pierdo más en esa mirada esmeralda.

—No –Confesé—, lo que me molesta es que no lo hayas pensado dos veces antes de decirle que sí, y luego le hayas seguido el juego –Estoy completamente segura de que se lo dije en el tono más fío y serio posible.

—Tienes clase de arte ahora, ¿no? —Preguntó mirándome, ¿Cómo es que aún se acuerda de mis clases? —Sí... –Miré despreocupadamente la hora en mi reloj de pulsera. Bufo. —Pero qué más da, faltaré a esta clase— Me resigno, ya no estoy de humor siquiera para estudiar, además de que llegaría a mitad de la clase y honestamente no quiero eso, no ahora— ¿Tú tienes algo que hacer ahora? —Pregunte viéndolo directamente a los ojos, y el negó con la cabeza.— ¿Me acompañas a tomar un café así hablamos un rato? – Al menos así podremos aclarar las cosas.

—Claro —Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—_Nos ahorraríamos todo este lío si me hubiera dicho sólo que lo sentía, sólo eso y ya —_Pensé mientras lo veía acompañarme.

Conozco estas calles como la palma de mi mano, así que perfectamente nos perderemos o tomaremos una calle equivocada. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ustedes si conocen bien de bien su propia mano?

—Además de salir con Geoff...—Empezó a hablar Trent algo... ¿Celoso? Me dio algo de gracia, además de que se creyera que salía con el vaquero fiestero. Raramente Trent conocía ese vecindario mejor que yo, pero él no vive por aquí… Mejor para nosotros, el pelinegro ya me había guiado hasta un cómodo local— ¿Que has hecho con tu vida?— Preguntó interesado mientras nos dirigíamos al mostrador para pedir nuestras ordenes.

El par de bebidas llegaron rápidas, lo único que me molestó fue que esa encargada le coqueteara al chico… ¿Qué? Yo no estoy celosa… Es sólo que… Bueno… ¿No saben que él será padre?

—Déjame pensar...—Hice como que pensaba mientras le daba un sorbo al café para probar que tal estaba, me había tardado en contestarle y ahora estaba algo apenada—. Sigo estudiando arte y sigo saliendo con las chicas a veces…

—¿Sales con chicas?— Me interrumpió asombrado. Yo me sonroje.

— ¡No de ese modo!— Me apresuré a decir avergonzada, Trent sólo parecía muy divertido con esa situación.

—Quería ver qué cara pondrías— Confesó riendo levemente, eso me relajo un poco.

—Bueno –Lo miré fingiendo desconfianza—, aunque ya no es tan seguido porqué trabajan en diferentes horarios —Le respondí honestamente, y algo triste he de admitir—¿Y tú? ¿Sigues con la música?— Pregunte distraídamente, intentando evitar pensar en cuando éramos novios.

—Algo así... ¿Sabías que Lindsay tiene una hermosa voz? —Preguntó mirando su café, aún no le había dado ni un sorbo.

—No, no lo sabía —Le respondí con un poco de molestia ¿Acaso no puede hablar sin nombrarla? ¿No se da cuenta que me molesta que hable de ella? Y no, no estoy celosa, estoy molesta. Son dos cosas diferentes.

—¿Hace cuánto sales con Geoff? —Preguntó de repente y me sorprendí un poco, además intente no reírme, ¡después de todo seguía siendo muy inocente!

—Es un poco gracioso —Le comente mientras me reía un poco, no pude evitarlo ¿Yo? ¿Salir con Geoff? Me resulta algo divertido —Salimos, pero como amigos –Aclaré para despreocuparlo, y parece que lo logre.

—Pensé que sí eran novios —Me comentó riendo un poco aliviado.

—Pero seremos dentro de poco— Agregué. Perdí un día de clases por esto, no voy a dejarlo irse tan contento.

—Oh, entiendo —Rió nervioso ante lo que dije, nervioso e incómodo.

— Pero aún recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando peleamos por última vez, ¿no?

—El pasado es pasado —Dijo, entre serio y triste.

—Pero si le hubieras dicho que no en la fiesta ahora estaríamos bien —Le dije seria, es que quería decirle eso desde que lo vi. –Hubiese esperado algo así de Heather, pero sé al menos ella no hubiese quedado embarazada –ahora sí estoy molesta, sólo atino a cruzar los brazos seria.

—Puede ser... —Comentó pensativo —Pero ahora no seríamos lo mismo...

— ¡Deberías haber dicho no! ¡Asunto resuelto! —Grite molesta parándome de mi asiento de golpe, me molesta que se lo tome tan relajado, como si entre nosotros no hubiera pasado nada.

—Debía haber dicho no —Dijo serio mientras tiraba su café sin haberlo siquiera probado —Pero no hice...—Agregó por lo bajo y claramente arrepentido o pensativo.

—No, no lo hiciste y ahora estamos tomando las consecuencias —Le dije seria mientras también tiraba mi café medio lleno y me acercaba a él.

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir —Dijo de repente mientras miraba su reloj sin notar la hora, eso me tomo desprevenida.

—¡Espera! —Lo detuve tomándolo del brazo… En todas las novelas el chico toma a la chica del brazo para no dejarla ir… ¿Esto me tiene que resultar divertido? —Sólo dime si ella valía la pena —Le pedí mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, ya recobrando la compostura.

—Lo siento, Gwen —se despidió soltándose de mi agarre y yéndose del local.

No Trent, no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí ¡Me acaba de dejar sola de vuelta!

—¡Trent! ¡Espera! —Le grite saliendo del local, captando todas las miradas de la gente que pasaba. A mí me vale un comino lo que piensen acerca mío, pero él le pasa lo contrario.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido y avergonzado girándose para verme, también la gente lo veía y eso realmente lo incomodaba. Es decir, un escándalo así no es bueno para alguien que va camino al estrellato y que fue parte de varios reallities shows.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que...— Le empecé a decir mientras me acercaba— Lo único que deberías haberle era un no —Le dije molesta y burlona (no sé de donde saque lo burlona, pero creo que fue por incomodarlo realmente) yéndome hacia la dirección contraria a donde estaba él.

—¿Y que perdí por decirle que si? —Preguntó mientras me miraba de lejos.

—Me perdiste a mi —Le respondí seria mientras seguía mi camino hacia mi casa. Definitivamente hoy no me debería haber levantado de la cama.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_ Otra historia con un final no feliz =/ Bueno, eso no lo cambié (Los pocos que leyeron esta historia sabrán que corregí, agregué y cambíe eso de DxG por GxG y el toque DxC) y tampoco el LxTxG**

** Ojalá les haya gustado :) y sino... well :(**

** Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, cualquier crítica consttructiva, opinión o comentario es bien recibido =^w^= Y por cierto, si alguien necesita que le corrija alguna historia estoy disponoible ;)**

**Me voy yendo. Besos y Portensen Mal!**

** =^.^= Nyaaaaa!**

** ¿Dejas un Review?**


End file.
